Another Sebastian x Ciel story
by emekitty
Summary: Sebastian x Ciel story It will take awhile to finish cause I only have WiFi at school or I will have to go to the library so yeah.enjoy


It was a late rainy evening , the house was quiet and still. The servants were sent on a vacation leaving Ciel and Sebastian by themselves. The Young Master was in his studies working on unfinished papers for the Queen sighing deeply. He heard his demon butler coming up the stairs.

"My Lord ,Would You like something to eat or drink."The butler asked with a devilish smile.

"Mmmm,that sound like a good idea, so yes please do."Ciel said sliding his fingers through his hair.

Sebastian nods and bows with his hand over his chest,"Alright,My Lord."

Before Sebastian left ,Ciel announced to his butler. "Sebastian, Do you know how to cut hair or not?" "I did but why do you ask?" He tilts his head at his master's question. "I'd like for you to cut my hair shorter than it is before I take a bath." Ciel turned to him setting his head in hand, which rests on the arm rest. Sebastian was silent and then nods lightly and continues going down stairs to make dinner, why does he wanted a haircut..he actually liked it long it was very soft when he glides his hand in Ciel's hair when he cleans it,but he couldn't stop him.

After moments later, Sebastian appeared in the office setting the plate with food and his master's favorite tea "Earl Grey." Ciel held his belly as it growled because he smelt the fantastic meal Sebastian made then eats some of it making his belly better. "This is yummy Sebastian, is this a new recipe?" He nods at him smiling,"Yes it is I'm glad you like, I'll make it again another time if you'd like that." Sebastian moved next to Ciel's desk. The earl nod his head devouring the food he had gotten.

Ciel was finished after drinking all the tea. Sebastian was in the bathroom getting ready for His Master's hat cut. "Come on in here,My Lord, Its ready." Ciel got up and walked it the bathroom sitting down in the chair. Sebastian removed The patch that covered the eyes of the demonic symbol and combed his master lovely bluenette hair. Ciel loved the way Sebastian brushed his head it made him feel comfortable and sleepy. Sebastian stepped in front of him and combed his bangs and slowly give them a snip ,cutting them shorter."

"So, my Lord, May I asked why you want a hair cut.?"Sebastian asked snipping his bangs into appropriate style.

Ciel flushes lightly," Well I..umm..Just want it out of my eyes ,sometimes it gets caught in my patch and its a real bother. He closed his eyes every time Sebastian cuts his bangs nervous about the scissors, afraid it would cut him. Sebastian thought it over and nods slowly knowing it a good idea for Ciel.

Sebastian began in the back pulling up some of his master's hair in a tiny pony tail combing through the down hair and cuts it slowly off, making it where it was a little bit off his shoulders. "Who knew I had this much hair."Ciel chuckled softly. Sebastian grinned lightly," Hopefull you like your hair cut." Ciel chuckles more laying back as Sebastian took out the hair tie and made any even tinier pony time and cuts a bit more of his hair. Sebastian made it where Ciel's hair was layered and out of his eyes too.

"My Lord."Sebastian poked Ciel who was a fast asleep. He chuckles lightly and carries his young master back to his bed and carefully brushes off the excess hair on Ciel's shoulders and back and pulled off his shoes and socks laying him under the blankets. "Sweet dreams,My Lord." He grabbed the the tray and carried it down.

The night passed through till the dawn of the day. Ciel grumbles feeling itchy and moved around waking up scratching his back and calls out to Sebastian. Sebastian ran up the stairs,"Yes what is it ,My Lord." He pouts softly and looks up," Its my back..it itches alot." The butler came over to him and pulls up his shirt noticing the left over hair was stuck in his collar and gets up starting the bath. "Your itching because of your hair cut ." Sebastian picks up his master in arms as Ciel looks softly sniffs Sebastian's lovely cologne and lays head on his shoulders. Sebastian felt his master's breath on his skin and the back of his neck his hair went up shivering setting him the bath tub.

Ciel felt better after that then looks up at Sebastian, who looked not so joyous. "Sebastian..is something wrong ?" Sebastian looks back at him," Nothings wrong,My Lord." Ciel knew he was lying and frowns lightly. Sebastian looks at his curled lips,"What's wrong ,My Lord?" "Your lying to me...I know it , did I do something wrong?"Ciel felt a tear form in his eyes.

"My Lord... please don't cry...I'm okay really."Sebastian really hated it when Ciel cries. He strokes away the small formation of tears and pulls his Lord chin and kisses his lips sweet and reassuringly. Ciel's cheeks were red and warm , he pulled away from him and looks in the water."My Lord...don't ever cry."Sebastian cups his cheeks in his hands stroking it. He nodded to his butler and watches him as he washes his hair and body.

He carried the young master out of the bathroom drying him off to put his clothes on him. Ciel looks up helping him putting his clothes on. "Sebastian...I..."Ciel said but stop cause he was to nervous. "Yes My Lord?"Sebastian said putting his socks on his master's feet. "I...I am hungry ."Ciel looked up at him and then looks away. "Alright I'll go make something for you." Sebastian finished Ciel up and goes downstairs. Ciel brought his knees to his chest and hid his head in arms missing him even more. He felt butterfly in his belly and knots growing ,breathing lightly his breath hitching. He knew he was being dramatic with the one simple kiss, it was only a kiss of comfort ,not love. He looked up seeing him walking in.

"Your food is here,My Lord."Sebastian sets the tray down and pours tea into the China tea cup.

Ciel began to eat slowly watching his butler's movement,"T..thank you.."He stopped looking and eats more

Sebastian eyebrow moved up noticing something was up with Ciel. He noticed Ciel's eyes were bigger than normal and was shaking even time he picks up his food. "My Lord ,Do you feel alright?" Ciel nods quickly and picking up his food ,then it drops in his lap getting it all over his shorts and shivers sadly cletching the bed sheets. "My Lord,Its alright. I'll clean it up." Ciel shook his head and moves away as he started to cry again. Sebastian sensed something was completely wrong with him and sits on the bed,"My Lord..." Ciel shook his head ,"L..leave me alone."Ciel's eyes still poured out water of sadness. Sebastian sighs and walks over to him,"You know I won't do that till you tell me what's wrong." He picked him up, his young master put up a fight but was weakened in Sebastian arms then cries sadly. "Tell me what's wrong..please? Ciel looks up crying and nuzzles his neck slowly,"I...I love..you..Sebastian." Sebastian rubs his master's back and lays his head against his. "I love you too,My Lord." Ciel shook his head slightly mad,"I love you, love you not like a friend,Sebastian." Sebastian eyes widened and lifts up his chin looking in eyes.

"I do love you the same,My Lord."Sebastian stroked his cheeks slowly. "Then prove it to me ,show me, you do." Sebastian smirks slightly and cups his master's cheeks and kisses his soft lips slowly. Ciel breathes softly ,slowly kissing him and flushes cheeks slightly. Sebastian began to rub his master's hips slowly setting him in his lap. Ciel straddles his lap and slowly grinds on him. Sebastian smirks lifts up his shirt and kisses his nipples and strokes his butt slowly. He moans loudly flushing more holding Sebastian's head to his chest.

"Ngh..Sebastian.."Ciel moans softly and pants."I want more.." Sebastian smirks kissing lower then rubs his master's clothed length. Ciel moans louder, getting hard, making his panties moist and wet. The demon pulls down his panties and sniffs the moist wettness his eye glowed magenta for a second. He picks up Ciels length ,rubbing up and down underneath it, licking his tip. Ciel got even more harder and holds the sheets tightly arching back. Sebastian smirks still enjoying the moans that escape Ciel's lips ,sucking his length even more harder and faster. "S..Sebastian..I'm about to cum," Sebastian sucked faster and nibbling it more as His young Lord released it in his mouth. Ciel pants heavily and flushes red feeling his cheek burning.

"Do you believe me now?" Sebastian asked deviously smirking.

Ciel flushes more and nods,"But I want more than that S..Sebastian." He crawls on top of him and pulls open Sebastian's shirt and pushes him down straddling his chest. "

Sebastian smirks and pulls ciel to him,"Turn around ,My Lord " The Young Master nods and turns around sticking his little ass out. Sebastian started to lick his pink hole which slowly twitches. Ciel pulls out Sebastian's hard length, it was before then his ..alot bigger. Ciel grips it tightly and slowly slides it in his mouth, bobbing his head and squeezes it more. Sebastian moans lightly slowly fingers his tight ass slowly moves them in and out adding one finger at the time scissoring him harder. Ciel screams slightly in pain and pleasure and Bobs his head faster and faster, rolling his tongue all around his hardness. Sebastian was about to release but pulls Ciel away from his length which his master put up a fight on letting go of. Ciel whimpers more wanting more pleasure , before he could even say something ,Sebastian kisses his lips deeply asking for an entrance. Ciel allowed his tongue to be in his mouth, then he glides his tongue with his. Sebastian rubs his hole a little more then puts the tip of the shaft near his masters hole slowly rubs it against him. Ciel flushes madly then whimpers,"St..stop teasing me,Sebastian, fuck me hard." Sebastian did as he commanded and slides his harden shaft in his hole and moves faster and deeper.

"You Like that ,My Lord?" Sebastian said thrusts deeper trying to get to his sweet spot.

Ciel moans loudly and thrusts slowly with him moaning Sebastian's name,"N..Ngh...Sebastian!.More faster !" Sebastian moved faster and harder in Ciel's tight ass tearing through it more and harder. Ciel began to precum on his chest and Sebastian panting heavily pushing it more in him. "I'm about to release again.." Sebastian nods more and thrusts deeper and harder,"Let's do it together." Sebastian lifts his master's little body up to his chest and moves harder as Ciel moans loudly. Sooner or later Sebastian and Ciel climaxed climaxed hard in his butt and Ciel climaxed all over Sebastian's chest.

After Sebastian had cleaned his young Lord's body from the stickiness. Ciel flushes looking up and was laying on the pillow. "I love you ,Ciel, Don't ever cry alright?" Ciel nods happily,"Otay, can we cuddle together?" Sebastian smiles and nods laying next to him and pulls him on to his chest and rubs his belly. Ciel giggles and nuzzles him softly making purr-like noises and licks his cheeks."

"Sebastian?"Ciel looked up at him .

"Yes?"Sebastian looked at him happily and kisses his nose lightly.

"Are we a thing now?"Ciel lifted up laying on his belly on his butler's chest.

Sebastian looked at him and thinks to himself,"Hmmm..." Ciel curled his lips into a tiny frown waiting. "Do you want to be ,My Lord, I mean..I do cause I love you." The Young earl smiled happily and nods. Sebastian was happy about them being more than Master And Servant and being two lovers together. Ciel yawns cutely then he heard his belly grumble again. "Would You like to eat something else since your food has gone cold?" Ciel nods quickly and stands wincing from the pain in his butt from Sebastian. "When you get done eating I'll put lotion on your butt." Ciel flushes lightly and nods and lays down ,curling up in a ball waiting fir his new love to come back.

Sebastian thought about ciel the whole time he was making him lunch. He looked outside , the clouds were grey and that a storm is coming. He knew Ciel was terrified of lightning and the loud thunderstorm so he hurried up to make it.

Ciel heard a small sound of thunder and shivers slightly, curling up his head in his belly. He looks as Sebastian came rushing in and smiles,"Don't worry baby I'm back." Ciel Sat up flushing at the word "Baby" and watches Sebastian set down his food down. He ate his food watching His lover sit on the bed, he giggles and sat in his lap eating . Sebastian chuckles lightly and wraps arms around his waist holding him closer, resting his chin on his shoulder. Ciel giggles more and lick his nose ,putting food on the spoon and shows Sebastian,"Have some Sebas-chan!" He takes a bite out of the food and eats it slowly and smiles happily. Ciel presses his body against him and continues eating and drinking his tea.

After Ciel finished he curled up in a ball nuzzling against His lover. "You sleepy ,Baby?"Ciel nods slowly and nuzzles him tightly,"Hold me when I sleep pwease?" Sebastian nods and rubs his back in his shirt kissing his head. He lays down with his master and covers them up. Ciel let out a small hum and fell asleep getting closer in arms. Sebastian smiles and turns off the light and rests.


End file.
